


The turquoise lamp

by I_am_bored88



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_bored88/pseuds/I_am_bored88
Summary: What we all wanted to happen during their office encounter in 2x06. I basically wrote the rest of the scene like I wanted it to happen.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The turquoise lamp

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t wrote the whole scene but only a few replicas that I think are important to rememorate the scene, plus in this one Culhane is not her fiance anymore… Enjoy !  
> (Btw it's my first fic so please leave kudos/ comments)

_*Fallon’s office*_

“ I just came here to… to grab this lamp”

“ Fallon stop, I know what you want you know what you want ,and just because you’re afraid to say it doesn’t make it any less true. [...] I’ll be at the airport Monday morning, either I see you there or this is goodbye.” He shifts closer to her, their lips millimeters away, she thinks he’s going to kiss her, or maybe that’s just what she wants since she kept staring at his lips for the past five minutes.

But then, he starts walking away.

____________________________

She feels her eyes fill with tears, while a single thought occupies her mind, _Liam_.

She wants him to stay, she's afraid that if she lets him go he will never come back to her; she would like to stay in here for hours just to contemplate at his blue eyes that she is simply crazy for ,yet she can't help but stare at his pink shiny lips. Torn between her feelings for him and her uncontrollable fear, her body takes over and she grips at his strong biceps letting go the turquoise lamp and blurs out "Wait. ".

She doesn’t have time to proceed what just came out of her mouth that Liam sticks his body against hers in attempt to catch up the lamp she was holding. Fallon can’t help but let out a subtle moan at the sensation of Liam’s body closer to her despite the lamp between them. "Luckily I was there to save your lamp.". They both chuckle timidly. He finally grabs the lamp that separated them and put it on her desk. "So, what did you just said?» He asked locking his eyes with her matching ones. Fallon immediately looks down to escape his gaze but he quickly grabs her by the chin and raises her head til their mouths are so close that she can feel his warm breath against her lips. "Say it again Fallon."

"I... I don’t want you to go Liam."

“And why is that? " "Well… I think you're pretty good in business and i would like to continue working with you since I-" he pulls his head back and looks at her intensely, she can see the pain in his eyes.

"One more lie and I’ll go ”

"You’re right… i guess ...I mean i do have feelings for you, i did think about our kisses, all of the moments we had together, and I just can't let you go Liam, i feel like there's a part of me missing every time you leave and i know that...» She stops talking and looks up to find tears in his eyes and a bright smile on his face. They keep looking at each other, feeling the tension in the air and the passion in their eyes. He grabs her by the waist and crash his lips on hers, his hands roam on her body until he finds her long and soft hair. The kiss starts fast and passionate their tongues immediately tangling around each other as they both moan in both pleasure and relievement. But at Fallon’s greatest despair, Liam breaks the kiss and causes her to groan in disappointment pulling him back to her lips while her hands slips inside his jacket feeling at his bold muscles under his black shirt that she wants to rip off so bad. "No Fallon, stop, it’s wrong, what about Culhane? " " We broke up, he didn’t told his mom we were engaged ." " Am i just a rebound to you fallon? " she feels a shiver running through her body, anxiety taking over, and for the second time today, the fear of losing him. “Listen Liam i just confessed my feelings to you and i swear i meant everything i said, you are right i was just afraid to admit it, but now that I am free, the only thing i want is to continue what we were doing, because it didn’t felt wrong to me .» He smirks at her winking and suddenly lift her by the thighs, puts her on the desk throwing the few files that laid there. They quickly return to the same stage of envy and passion with even more intensity and warmth. When Liam starts kissing her neck she throw his jacket away, panting, she wants to be closer, to feel his skin against hers. And that’s when she feels Liam untie the knot around her neck and unbuttoning her blouse that she understand that he wants more of her too. After opening her blouse, he discovers a white see trough lace bra, “You look amazing”, he announce before leaning into another kiss, “and you _are_ amazing” she mutters between kisses thinking that he’s the best kisser she's ever had. He dips his head into her cleavage to suck at her skin, moving closer to her already hard nipples. Moaning his name, she wants more, she doesn’t want him to stop but she has to say it. Hearing the sound of heels in the corridor and in order to explore more with him, she whispers:

_“go shut the door.“_


End file.
